The present invention relates to a device for tying down vehicles on loading surfaces of transport vehicles. The invention particularly relates to securing vehicles to truck loading surfaces for transport by truck.
It is known to use a tie-down system comprising a tie-down band, bracing parts and spacing elements for this purpose. The tie-down system is embodied by wrapping or looping the lashing strap around one of the vehicle wheels so that the strap assumes a position between spacing elements. To this end, spacing elements are distributed along the wheel circumference that forms the running surface of the wheel. The tie-down strap is tensed by the spacing elements, and thus directly by the running surface. The tie-down force is initiated by means of a known tension element, for example a tightening ratchet.
The spacing elements serve to keep the tire disposed on the wheel free from tie-down forces or tie-down tensions. These tie-down forces or tie-down tensions would only propagate insufficiently due to the high frictional resistance between the surface of the belt band of the tie-down strap and the rubberized running surface of the tire. Moreover, tie-down tensions of different intensities would build up at the different wheels of a vehicle to be transported, which would be undesirable. It is desirable to apply approximately the same tie-down tension to all of the tied-down wheels. Finally, it has been seen that the belt band becomes worn undesirably quickly without the use of spacing elements.
A disadvantage with use of known spacing elements is that it is necessary for the operator to use both hands to mount the spacing elements and the belt band. Specifically, the operator must simultaneously secure the flexible, loose belt band and the spacing elements to the wheel. Because the loading surfaces of trucks are not usually located at ground level and, in addition, two loading levels are typically provided on automobile transporters, the operator cannot use one hand to hold on to the transporter, which can lead to falls from great heights in extreme cases. The risk of falls and subsequent injuries has already been cause for harsh criticism from associated trade organizations.